polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sri Lankaball
Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lankaball |nativename = (Sinhalese): ශ්‍රී ලංකා ප්‍රජාතාන්ත්‍රික සමාජවාදී ජනරජය (Tamil): இலங்கை ஜனநாயக சோசலிசக் குடியரசு śrī laṃkāva, ilaṅkai |founded = 4 February 1948 (as Ceylon) |onlypredecessor = British Ceylonball |predicon = British Ceylon |image = 250px-SriLankaball.jpg |caption = Mocha is nice too |government = Unitary State Constitutional Republic Semi-Presidential System |personality = Friendly, hard-working, troubled, overwhelmed, nice, courteous |language = Sinhalaese Tamil English |type = Indic Dravidian |capital = Sri Jayawardenepura Kotteball Colomboball |affiliation = Commonwealthball SAARCball UNball |religion = Buddhism * Theravada Buddhism Hinduism Islam Christianity |friends = Russiaball Chinaball Germanyball Canadaball Pakistanball Australiaball New Zealandball Japanball South Koreaball Qatarball UAEball Tringapore Hong Kongball Israelcube Portugalball Countryballs who can into cricket |enemies = Tamil Eelamball Indiaball (sometimes) |likes = Buddha, cricket, tea, elephants, road building, curry, Touristmonies, M.I.A. (singer), Ozzy Osbourne, suicide |hates = Terrorists, undevelopment, people who think he's of India, Communism, Gays, Tamils |predecessor = Dominion of Ceylonball |intospace = Yes |food = curry, pittu, kiribath, wholemeal roti, string hoppers, kottu |status = developing |notes = Former name: Ceylon |reality = ���� Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka ���� }}Sri Lankaball, formerly known as''' Ceylonball''' is a countryball close to Indiaball. It is also an island countryball in South Asia. Because of this, it is often mistaken often by Western countryballs for being part of Indiaball's clay or having a Tamil majority. Sri Lankaball is a proud countryball with its own clay, Sinhalese majority, being Indo Aryan descendants and terrorist removing while fond of tea and a good game of cricket. But Sri Lankaball is under massive and growing debt from Chinaball and is paranoid because his clay is connected to Indiaball's. History Sri Lankaball has been in constant fights with Indiaball over clay. Because he is in the middle of a sea trade route, Sri Lankaball is frequently considers himself relevant. Invaded by Netherlandsball and Portugalball, whom conquered many beaches throughout history, Sri Lankaball managed to hold off in forts at beaches. Later a more powerfull UKball conquered Sri Lankaball only to gift them with tea and cricket, which Sri Lankaball mastered over the years. Under UKball, Ceylonball learned a lot and finally came into democracy naming himself as Sri Lankaball when Britainball left him to grow up. Learning to live alone, Sri Lankaball had troubles of communism and terrorism. After many years of a war with terrorists, Sri Lankaball managed to completely remove terrorism from his clay. Modern Day Sri Lankaball having spied on Polandballs economic plans, welcomes all investors into clay to invest and prosper. Is heavily expanding on tourism industy since many countryballs visit him on vacations. He is very into sending troops abroad to remove terrorism from great experience, but is not a member of a Military club like NATO or SCO in order to maintain neutrality. Many Sri Lankaballs also often travel to visit Canadaball, Australiaball, New Zealandball, Tringapore, Hong Kongball, Qatarball, and UAEball for work. Recently on Easter Sunday 2019, Terrorists killed innocent Christians. Personality Loves cricket having learned from UKball , grows and exports tea. Enjoys various other countryballs visiting him at vacations being very hospitable. Caution : Very proud and nationalistic when felt threatened. Show vaggressivesive behaviour if provoked. Very offended when someone 'molesting' Buddha statue, because Sri Lankaball consider it blasphemous and can endincarcerationtion. Having descended from fron Indo-Aryans is very proud about it. Very much like to be relevent. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Allies * Russiaball - Looks up to him like a big brother since Russiaball had helped much to remove terrorism from clay and never hesitates to call for assistance when ever threatened by larger balls. * Chinaball - He has helped a lot in economy. But has Colonised me with debt. * Germanyball - Uncle through UKball, is a fan of German technology and has a wish if they considers as fellow Aryanballs. * Israelcube - Half-brother through UKball, he has given Sri Lankaball much help, advice, and equipment for fighting terrorists. BUT FREE PALESTINE!! * Japanball - He has invested much in Sri Lankaball, and Sri Lankaball admires his technology, buying Japanese products for many things * Commonwealthball - Is a part of. * SAARCball - Is a part of. * Cricketballs - Is very friendly with otherballs who play cricket (except Indiaball who SriLankaball likes to beat of the complex relationship). * Pakistanball - Brother, is of true friend. Helped us in getting rid of terrorist tamils and gav us lots of guns. Neutral/Complex * Cubaball - Cousin through UKball being sibling of Spainball, wishes to be like him someday. * Indiaball - Brother, though Indiaball has helped on many occasions and troubled times. During the civil war on my clay, Indiaball actively supported Tamil Elam terrorist. SriLankaball is also very paranoid because he is in the 'Indian ocean'. Indiaball has also in time to time shown 'Anschluss' behaviour. Maybe one day Indiaball will just claim Sri Lanka as his clay. SRI LANKA IS OF INDEPENDENCE!! * Portugalball - Old adoptive father, now adoptive uncle through UKball, doesn't talk to him much anymore, but many Sri Lankaballs have Português-derived surnames like Da Alwis, Da Costa, Da Silva, Dias, Fernando, Fonseka, Mendis, Peiris, Perera, Rodrigo * USAball - Stepbrother through UKball, though many help got. Is not fond of constant bullying around the world and speaks against it. * Philippinesball - Nephew through USAball. Even though he sometimes called me Pirates of the Arabian Sea, We became better when I Visted him just this 2019. Also we got warships from dimsum together last July 2018 Enemies * Tamil Eelamball - Terrorists. * Indiaball - Never underestimate glorious Sri Lanka! He is also enemy of mah best friend Pakisanball. Family * Kingdom of Kandyball - Father * UKball - Adoptive Father * Mughalball - Uncle * Bangladeshball - Cousin * Indiaball - Cousin * Pakistanball - Cousin * NepalRawr - Cousin * Romaball - Cousin Images Byz-Crazy Ceylon.png Dutch West India Companyball.png Map of India.png Sri Lanka.png Sri Jayawardenepura Kotteball.png 250px-SriLankaball.jpg Sir Lanka.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Asiavision 2016.png Sri Lankaball UK hatred hypocrisy 1A.jpg Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg GdTdIFm.png|Strong Lion ILn7moS.png The Knights of Remove.png|The Knights of REMOVE! Hello, friend.png CFJUL1Z.png LdKj0G2.png|Sri Lanka's siblings in Commonwealth Sri Lanka.png|Eye of the Tiger Sri Lankaball UK hatred hypocrisy 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka still loves his stepfather OKAuA.jpg|Another family photo with Sri Lanka's siblings Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lankaball's hypocrisy pFFN38k.png MyFJetr.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 4ocdK8T.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png }} zh:斯里兰卡球 Category:South Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Commonwealth Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Curry Category:Buddhist Category:Tea Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Indian Ocean Category:Sinhalese Speaking Countryball Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Coffee Category:Sri Lankaball Category:UNball Category:Characters Category:Hindu Category:Islam Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:British Colonies